


shook you up (turned you around)

by scribespirare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (mostly), Billdip Christmas Gift Exchange, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Matchmaker Mabel, its been a long time since Ive seen the series is what I mean, sappy duet, she's trying anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribespirare/pseuds/scribespirare
Summary: Oh no he’s hot,Dipper says mentally.“Bill!?” is what he says out loud.aka, Bill shows up at Mabel's karaoke party and throws Dipper for a loop.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	shook you up (turned you around)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cats_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas! I hope this gift finds you well, Rowan, and that you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it =3 it's my first attempt at billdip but it was a lot of fun!
> 
> sidenote, title and the song the boys sing together is Don't You Want Me by The Human League.

It’s not often that the Pine twins get to spend their winter break in Gravity Falls. Typically it’s a summer vacation destination only, their parents not exactly strict but insisting all the same that the twins remain in California the rest of the year.

But not this time. Since they’re seventeen now, Mabel and Dipper were able to talk their parents into taking an overseas trip and allowing them to spend the holiday with Grunkle Stan.

Dipper’s never seen Gravity Falls this time of year. He’s caught off guard by how cold it gets as well as by the amount of snow that falls. The bright side to the weather is, of course, all the mythical creatures that only come out during this time of year. He can finally study Yetis and Old Man Frost and Snow Wassets to his heart’s content. Now if only it didn’t involve spending hours upon hours trekking through blistering cold and veritable mountains of snow. He may be an adventurer and investigator but he’s California bred and raised.

He’s a little sick of the cold to be honest, so he doesn’t resist much when Mabel corners him several days into the trip. She demands he come with her instead of ‘running off to chase trolls again’.

He weakly argues that trolls aren’t active when it’s this cold, that they hibernate like bears, but she refuses to listen and drags him off despite his token protests.

“I’m making a new tradition,” she declares, ushering him into the living room where she’s apparently decorated for the occasion. Beyond even the regular seasonal decorations she’d put up (“ _not_ Christmas, we’re doing something _different,”_ she’d said) and the room is overflowing with tinsel, streamers, and white fairy lights. It’s…actually kind of cool looking, and very winter themed.

Most of the furniture has been pushed aside so that the area in front of the TV is clear. Right next to the screen sits, almost innocuously, a karaoke machine.

All the blood leaves Dipper’s face at once. Oh no.

“Here, help me with these,” Mabel says, catching Dipper’s attention again. She’s balancing several platters of cookies on her arms but there are so many that she can’t set them down safely by herself. Dipper sighs but goes to help, putting the platters on a table already laden with a huge punch bowl and plastic cups.

“How many people did you invite to this thing?” he asks, brow furrowing. There’s no way she made this amount of food just for them…. Hopefully.

Mabel shrugs, tongue stuck between her teeth as she organizes the table to her liking. “Dunno, it was just kind of an open invitation! Do you like the cookies? Grunkle Stan spent all morning helping me bake them.”

“He did?” Dipper asks, picking up a vaguely heart shaped one and turning it over in his hand curiously. They look pretty good, actually, which is surprising considering Stan’s limited skills in the kitchen. Then he shakes his head, getting back to the topic at hand. “Wait, why would you send out an open invitation? Wouldn’t it make more sense to have a guest list and plan for a set amount of people?”

“Dude,” Mabel says seriously, placing her hands on her hips, “you are overthinking this _way_ too much.” When Dipper is silent, his only response the very incredulous expression on his face, she rolls her eyes. “It’s a party, bro. Just chill, it’ll be fun!”

Dipper sighs but relents, and helps his sister set up the rest of her party. They talk as they work, Mabel chattering about all the songs she’d downloaded to the karaoke machine just for this occasion and some super secret surprise she says is going to show up. No matter how much he pokes and jabs at her, she won’t tell him, which ends with them chasing each other around the room with pillows like they’re twelve years old again. The impromptu pillow fight comes to an end when the doorbell rings.

Mabel shrieks happily and bounds over to answer it, throwing the door open with much more force than necessary. Suddenly reminded of the impending night of forced social interaction, Dipper hangs back awkwardly, curious about who’s arrived despite himself.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes a handful of people show up. It’s not nearly as big of a crowd as he’d been fearing, and he actually knows everyone there. Wendy, Pacifica (who has been hanging out more and more with them over the years), Grenda, and Candy. Soos also comes by, but he heads for the den where Stan is drinking and watching movies.

Mabel seems quite pleased with the turnout, offering cookies and drinks like the good hostess she is, before setting up a queue for the karaoke machine. Thankfully, Dipper’s at the very bottom of it, and he’s hoping by the time his turn comes up, he can slip out without being noticed while also having stayed long enough to please his sister.

A quiet knock on the door catches Dipper’s attention just as Mabel pulls up the first song. It’s _Single Ladies_ , and Grenda takes the mic with the solemnity of someone about to deliver the performance of a lifetime.

With his twin busy, Dipper answers the door himself, and freezes the moment its open wide enough for him to see who’s on the other side.

The thing is, they’ve never _really_ gotten rid of Bill Cipher. Not entirely. Over the years he’s popped back up time and time again, never with as bad as intentions as before, but still evil and massively annoying. Recently Dipper would say he’s been… _benign._ Pulling almost, _almost,_ harmless pranks that are just large enough to draw Dipper’s attention, and then dragging him into an almost cat and mouse game afterwards.

It’s really fucking weird.

What’s even weirder is the man standing just outside the door in a bright yellow sweater with the biggest, creepiest grin Dipper’s ever seen in his life. He’s tall and lean, lanky in an unnatural way, and his blonde hair falls oh so conveniently over his right eye. The left eye is an intense, unnatural gold.

_Oh no he’s hot,_ Dipper says mentally.

“Bill!?” is what he says out loud.

“Woah, hey, easy there, Pine Tree!” Bill says, stepping quickly over the threshold before Dipper can slam the door in his face. It puts them uncomfortably close but Bill grabs Dipper’s arm, keeping him close. Quieter, Bill murmurs, “No need to go causing a panic. I’m not here to start anything.”

“ _The hell you aren’t_ ,” Dipper hisses back. He tries to yank his arm out of Bill’s grip but feels the threatening prick of claws against his skin. A glance down reveals that Bill’s fingers are indeed tipped in long black claws. Demonic. If this is Bill’s idea of a human disguise, between the claws, too sharp teeth, and unnatural eye color, it’s ridiculously bad. Dipper says as much out loud.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t piss Bill off the way he was hoping it would. The demon just smirks at him. “Consider this less a disguise and more an…experiment, “ he says twirling a finger whimsically through the air. “Now, are you going to let me in?”

Dipper is about to laugh in his stupid human face- does he have freckles? Fuck they’re kind of cute- but Mabel calling out across the living room cuts him off. “Let him in and close the door, bro, you’re letting in the cold air!”

_Let him in!?_

Dipper whirls, gesturing with both hands to the demon standing smugly on the doorstep. “But Mabel-!”

She isn’t even looking, cycling through music as Candy shimmies excitedly beside her, awaiting her turn. “No buts! The more the merrier!”

There’s no way she knows who she’s trying to let in right now. But before Dipper can try to explain the situation, Bill is eeling past him with a smirk and a little finger wave over his shoulder.

A chill crawls down Dipper’s spine. And not just because of the cold winter wind blowing through the open front door. With a grumble, Dipper closes it and goes to rejoin the party just as Candy bursts into an impressive rendition of _I Want It That Way_. It earns several cheers from the small crowd, and everybody except Dipper joins in to scream-sing the chorus. _Even Bill._

Is Dipper asleep right now? Is he having some kind of nightmare? Or maybe he’s hallucinating. But no, Bill gleefully grabs an entire plate of cookies off the treat table and Mable is right there to pour him a punch glass to go with it. She looks directly at him and smiles too. Does she just not realize? There’s no way. Bill’s disguise fucking _sucks._

For the next few minutes Dipper hovers uncomfortably at the edge of the party and feels like he’s hallucinating. Bill mingles seamlessly with the girls, never even having to introduce himself or give an explanation for his presence. Literally what.

Dipper passes on his first turn and Mabel surprisingly allows it. There’s a small, knowing smirk on her face though that raises his hackles even further.

That puts Bill next on the list, and he takes the microphone with glee. There are crumbs around his mouth from where he’d enthusiastically scarfed down the entire plate of cookies, and a manic glint in his eye as he pulls Mabel close and whispers something to her. She lights up immediately and claps her hands together with a little squeal.

Are they…friends? Has Dipper been transported to another universe? Or maybe this is the mindscape and Bill set up a complicated illusion in order to trick him.

The question now is what the hell is Bill’s goal. What is he after?

A few chords of 80s music suddenly burst through the television speaker and several cheers go up from Grenda, Candy, and Wendy.

Bill grips the microphone in both hands. At some point he cleaned the crumbs from his face Dipper notices, and then seconds later he realizes that Bill is staring straight at him, making eye contact.

“ _You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you,”_ Bill croons, and though his voice definitely shouldn’t lend itself well to singing, he’s not half bad. Then the song actually hits Dipper and he feels his mind stutter to a complete and total halt. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Blue screen of death, complete with annoying dial up screech.

“ _Don’t. Don’t you want me? You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me. Don’t. Don’t you want me?”_

Mabel is going absolutely wild, singing along in a shrill screech. Dipper is expecting her to snatch up the microphone for the other half of the duet, but he’s also not completely surprised when it’s held out towards him instead. The music is still playing, now with no vocals, and Dipper stands there stupidly while everyone looks at him.

“C’mon bro! You skipped your turn, you can’t say no this time!” Mabel cajoles. Grenda and Candy start a chant of “Sing, sing, sing, sing!” And through it all, Bill continues to stand there with a stupid smirk on his face, gently shaking the microphone at Dipper like somehow that makes it more enticing.

Embarrassment and confusion and a little bit of anger build up in Dipper until he finally snaps. He’s not sure if he’s planning on walking out or what when his body moves on his own, but instead he finds himself snatching up the microphone like it personally offended him. He’s missed a couple of lines but knows the song well enough to jump in again.

“ _The fact is that we have had such good times. I still love you. But now I think it’s time I live my life on my own, I guess it’s just what I must do.”_

_“Don’t. Don’t you want me,”_ Bill jumps back in, sidling up next to Dipper so they can share the mic. They end up belting out the chorus together, strangely close, as the girls scream and cheer them on. Mabel pulls everyone into an impromptu dance that involves a lot of flailing limbs and giggling. Even Pacifica joins in, though she looks perturbed about it.

Dipper’s entire body prickles at Bill’s proximity, and it’s hard not to turn and stare. It shouldn’t be an attractive angle but the light catches on his too-sharp teeth and and his golden eye, the pull of his mouth on one side making his lips look more plush and inviting. His hair looks silky and soft to the touch, and honestly if you asked Dipper what he thought the demon might look like as a human, this wouldn’t come close to it. How can something so evil be so attractive?

Then, how can someone singing _Don’t You Want Me?_ at Mabel’s karaoke party be completely evil?

The song comes to an end and Mabel swoops in to steal the mic for her turn, hip-checking Dipper in the process. It causes him to stumble into Bill who steadies him with a hand on his side. The touch makes Dipper flush for some reason and he decides, suddenly, that he needs some fresh air.

He doesn’t breathe properly again until the front door closes behind him and he’s standing on the porch in the dark, snowy, quiet. The cold hits him suddenly and hard, prickling across his skin and raising goosebumps. He shivers and wraps his arms around himself, but moves towards the steps all the same. He can’t go back inside yet.

This whole evening has been just so, so strange. He wishes fervently he’d managed to escape out into the woods before Mabel caught and dragged him into whatever this mess is.

Over the years he thought he’d been getting better at dealing with Bill and his chaoticness. He is a demon after all, and extremely unpredictable. But showing up human and -what, hitting on Dipper? enjoying a human party and singing love songs?- definitely takes the cake.

Is it just another game to throw Dipper off? But then that doesn’t explain how or why Mabel and her friends are involved.

Dipper sits down on the front steps with a huff and isn’t all that surprised when the front door opens behind him. He thinks its Mabel at first, but he can hear her singing along to _Karma Chameleon_. So Bill then.

Sure enough, the demons collapses gracelessly onto the step next to Dipper. “Why the long face, Pine Tree?”

Dipper huffs, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. A side glance proves that Bill looks even _better_ under the snow-reflected moonlight. Ugh. Asshole.

“What the hell are you up to, Bill?” Dipper asks, getting right to the chase.

Bill cocks his head to the side, like he’s considering. Distantly Dipper notices that while his own breath puffs up in clouds in front of his face, Bill’s does not.

“Why do I have to be up to something?” Bill returns.

“Uh, because you’re an evil demon who literally tried to destroy the world?”

“Yeah, but that was years ago!” Bill protests with a little laugh. He stretches his legs out and leans back on his arms, casual as can be. “Obviously, I’m not going to get much done with you two hanging around so I’ve put my world domination plans on a back burner. Set some stuff into motion that’ll come to fruition in a century or two.”

Dipper finally turns to look at the demon head on. There’s something so alien about his body, the length of his limbs not quite right, the shapes slightly off. It makes him appear dangerous, just inhuman enough to be a threat without inspiring a true flight or fight response. Why is that hot? It shouldn’t be hot.

“So what?” Dipper asks, resting his chin in his hand, fingers tapping idly against his lips. “You, what, decided to make yourself a human body and just hang out with us?”

“Something like that,” Bill allows, sounding amused. “I won’t say I don’t have an agenda. But it’s not as nefarious as you seem to think.”

Something flutters in Dipper’s chest, the same something that goes a little gooey and warm every time he looks into Bill’s eye. “Like making friends with my sister?”

“Mabel’s chill,” Bill says with a lazy shrug. “A lot less paranoid then you, that’s for sure. We’ve hung out a few times.” When Dipper doesn’t respond, Bill huffs and leans forward again, mirroring Dipper’s pose and bringing them closer together in the process. “Maybe I want to get to know the little brats who managed to temporarily defeat me, okay? Maybe I find you two interesting.”

That sounds a little more like Bill. Before Dipper can formulate a response though, the demon is swooping in and pressing their mouths together. Dipper is so caught off guard he can’t even respond, sitting there wide-eyed as Bill kisses him. The demon even goes so far as to lap quickly, once, at Dipper’s lower lip.

Bill withdraws, still with that infuriating smirk, golden eye gleaming. “And maybe I find you a little more than interesting.”

With that he’s gone, his footsteps silent as he heads back inside.

Dipper touches his mouth, his cheeks flushed with heat and heart pounding in his chest. The snow continues to gleam silently under the moon, and distantly he can hear the opening strains of _Hey Jude_ from inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://scribespirare.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
